bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Pro Hero Arc
The is the fourteenth story arc in My Hero Academia. Summary The New Symbol of Peace Endeavor is officially named the Number One Hero following All Might's retirement after the Camino Incident. Following the JP Hero Billboard Chart announcement of Hero Rankings, the new second best hero Hawks asks Endeavor what it is like to be the Number One Hero, but receives a glare from the Flame Hero. Remembering what All Might advised him, Endeavor says one thing; to just watch him. This surprises the Heroes in the stadium as Hawks claps. Endeavor the confronts Hawks on his provocations as Hawks explains to Endeavor that he was simply trying to make an impact so that Endeavor could look better. Hawks reveals that he was never an All Might fan and never wanted to be like him but his retirement was a big shock to him. Hawks believes that society does not need an icon Hero like All Might but a leader with a mental fortitude to support them all, believing that Endeavor has such a quality and is impressed by him. Although he is not able to tell if Hawks is being truthful, sarcastic or mocking him, Endeavor wonders why Hawks does not become this leader, to which Hawks admits that he would rather be lower in the rankings so that he would have more freedom. Unimpressed with Hawks' immaturity, Endeavor bluntly states his displeasure for Hawks and ends their conversation, telling him to apologize to everyone else. As Endeavor walks away, Hawks tells Endeavor the reason he wanted to talk to him; in his area the number of concerning sightings has been making him worry and would like to team up with the Number 1 Hero. These sighting have to do with Nomus, which catches Endeavor's attention. Lurking Threat At Hidamari Kindergarten, a seemingly Nomu is told by an unseen individual that more is expected of him. High-End responds to his master and leaves to an unknown task to complete. Meanwhile, Hawks brings Endeavor to Kyushu where he decides where they will eat to discuss the proposal of working together. During their trip, Hawks effortlessly takes out an extreme follower, helps civilians and socializes with his fans. Endeavor overhears a fan wanting to talk with him and approaches him but the fan is taken aback by his new persona and runs off. While eating lunch at Umai building, Hawks laughs at Endeavor's experience before he tells Endeavor about the appearing rumors of the Nomus around the country instilling fear in the civilians and asks Endeavor, as the no. 1 hero, to reassure them. After getting the check, they notice a figure in the sky before they are attacked by the rumored Nomu. Endeavor notes that the rumors were true and is glad that this was well timed. High-End prepares to attack but Endeavor takes the initiative first by attacking with Brilliant Scorching Fist: Jet Burn, a blast of fire that sends High End out of the building and damages it. Endeavor tasks Hawks to evacuate the building while he battles the creature. Taking to flight by propelling himself in the air with his fire, Endeavor plans to show the Nomu what is means to be the Number One Hero. Endeavor's Fight Suddenly, Endeavor see High-End's head and neck and realizes that it tore it off to avoid completely being incinerated. While regenerating, High-End attacks the recuperating Endeavor by impaling his torso and striking him in the face, potentially destroying his left eye. The rest of the Todoroki Family witness what has happened. At U.A. High School, a broadcast of the battle is showing; Shota Aizawa leaves Eri in Thirteen's care while he heads towards Endeavor's location. All Might feels powerless to help Endeavor. The new Number One Hero, Endeavor, lies on the ground with his face badly marred and his torso pierced. Standing over him, High-End finds the battle boring and wonders if there are any stronger Heroes for it to face. At Heights Alliance, some of Class 1-A are watching the broadcast and look at Shoto's reaction, who grits his teeth in frustration that his father is losing, remembering that his father promised to become the greatest Hero of them all. Still conscious in spite of his injuries, Endeavor uses his flames to lift himself and he attempts to attack High End. However, High End evaded the strike and sends the pro hero flying into a building but Endeavor refused to give into the pain. Using his quirk once more, Endeavor projected himself after the Nomu who wondered if he had regeneration but Endeavor was aware that his body was immobile and he was only raising his flames to propel himself and needed a strategy to kill the Nomu since it was impossible to merely capture it. Hawks then used his feathers to enhance Endeavor's speed, allowing Endeavor to be launched at the villain. Thrust by Hawks' feathers, Endeavor used the speed to attack High End sending them both through the air. He took note of the Nomu's behavior into a wild beast before noticing his regenerative powers were still active and had screamed for Hawks to give him more speed to help. Endeavor remarks to Hawks about the Nomu's animalistic tendency, and even though Hawks lacks the feathers he had before, Endeavor asks him to use what he has left to push him and High-End into the sky. Meanwhile, in Heights Alliance, Shoto Todoroki watches the TV coverage of his dad's fight, while his sister and brother watch from their car. After Hawks stated that his feathers are practically ash, Endeavor stated it was more than enough and used it to send him and the Nomu far from the city. With nothing to stand his way, Endeavor used a finishing move while noting he always hated the name to destroy High End for good. Endeavor emerged from the destruction and did a pose, similar to All Might's to show he was victorious. Hawks came and congratulates him on the victory before the two shared banter about the pose and moving to get help for Endeavor's wounds. However, the two heroes don't get very far as Dabi appears on the scene, remarking on his expectations being far exceeded. Dabi then greets Endeavor who is confused by the latter's familiarity with him. New Threat Dabi set up a wall of blue flames to surround them as the public and students of U.A. realize who he is and Shoto recalls Dabi from the forest battle. Endeavor recognized Dabi as Snatch's killer as Dabi ignored this and attacked the heroes to talk but Mirko appeared and Dabi decided to fall back and had his ally Ujiko help. Black ooze comes from his neck, as Dabi tells Endeavor they'd talk another time while calling him by his real name, before fleeing from the area. Endeavor collapses from his wounds not too long after while the town cheer him on for his first victory as No.1 hero. In a dark alley, Dabi meets with Hawks and its revealed they set the attack up. Hawks points a feather blade at the latter as he is angry that Dabi reneged on their agreement as Dabi mentions he couldn't trust Hawks' integrity and believes he was right by bringing up choosing Endeavor as the hero chosen to help him stop the threat and Hawks saving people, despite supporting the league's intentions. Hawks justifies he has to keep up appearance and mentions Endeavor was injured so it wasn't a total waste. Understanding, Dabi told him he wasn't going to see the boss just yet but promised to contact Hawks again. While walking away, Hawks recalls being assigned his mission of gaining the League of Villains' trust since he is more qualified for it. Hawks feels strain of maintaining his charade and guilt at Endeavor's condition which he internally apologizes for as he visits the latter in the hospital. While walking, Dabi recalls Snatch and laughs at the heroes' final words. Story Impact * Hawks mentions Tokoyami's internship, & Shoto Todoroki's failure at the provisional license exam. * Endeavor struggles to change his image for the better after encountering one of his longtime fans. ** Endeavor also seeks to atone for what he did to his family. * Shoto’s mother’s name is revealed to be Rei Todoroki. * One of Shoto's brothers is introduced in the present his name being Natsuo Todoroki. ** The name of Shoto's other brother is Toya Todoroki and some unknown event happened to him. * Endeavor is badly wounded in a fight with High-End. * Dabi arranged for High End to attack Kyushu and personally confronts Endeavor. ** It is revealed Dabi and Hawks planned this. ** Hawks was deployed as a mole to uncover the League of Villains' plans. * Dabi knows Endeavor's true name and wishes to meet him again to talk. Characters Introduced *Yoroi Musha *Wash *Crust *Mirko *Hawks *High-End *Teruo Hazukashi *Natsuo Todoroki Quirks Introduced *'Shame': Teruo Hazukashi's Quirk allows him to become more powerful as he become more embarassed. *'Mighty Wings': Hawks' Quirk allows him to manipulate the feathers from his wings with his mind. *'Transforming Arms': High-End's Quirk allows him to shapeshift his arms into elastic weapons or wings. *'Shoulder-Mounted Jets': High-End's Quirk grants him four retractable jet boosters on his back that aids his mobility. *'Power': High-End's Quirk grants him an enormous amount of physical strength and power. *'Storage': High-End's Quirk allows him to store other Nomu within his own body and eject them at will. References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs